


Sacrifice

by orphan_account



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was my first ever Final Space fanfiction.  I posted it on Wattpad about a month ago, but I decided to put it here.  Really this story doesn't make much sense, but it has angst in it if you like that.  This is an AU for Final Space.  I just decided to go ahead and put it here. :)I hope you guys enjoy my Final Space stories.  Some of the stuff here may or may not be right.  This was written when I was still new to the Final Space series.Info:Gary makes a tough decision to try and keep his friends safe.





	1. Chapter 1

Gary shivered at the thought of losing those that he loved. His mother, passing away when he was only three years old from cancer. He did not know her well, but he would of enjoyed the life that could have been. His father, Goodspeed, who sacrificed his life to save the world. He was dead. And then, Avocato...Gary closed his eyes, sighing. So many people he loved had been killed...He couldn't handle the pain anymore. He finally had a family, and people he loved. If something horrible happened to Quinn or Mooncake, he didn't know what he would do.  
"Chookity?" asked his little green friend curiously. The small alien rubbed his squishy face against Gary's cheek, causing the depressed human to giggle slightly  
"Oh Mooncake, I don't know what to do..." said Gary sadly, holding the creature in his arms. Mooncake kicked his legs a bit, trying to cheer his human up.  
"OOohh.." Mooncake looked at him with wide eyes.

 

 

  
Gary almost felt a tear forming in his left eye.  
"Oh, damn it Mooncake! What am I going to do? I can't protect you forever! I w ant to but you and I both know that we can't run forever!" he cried, beginning to have tears flowing down his cheeks.  
Suddenly, Galaxy One shuddered, and Gary attempted to not fall flat on his face. He pushed himself up, Mooncake flying around him worriedly. He dusted off, then ran towards the bridge to see what was wrong.  
"Hue? What's happening?" he asked sprinting. Hue answered quickly.

  
"We are being attacked. It seems like this is a serious situation, Gary. The ship is larger, and they have multiple weapons. I believe it is the Lord Commander." he answered.

"Oh FUCK.." Gary hissed angrily.  
Gary turned the corner to see a sight that made him hold his breath. Quinn was kicking and struggling to break loose, but one of the henchmen the Lord Commander controlled held her tightly, a gun pressed against the side of her head. She stared at Gary for a moment, and gave him a sad look.

 

 

"Well , The Gary," smiled the Lord Commander. "Seems I've got you captured. Hand over "mooncake" and I'll let her go. Don't and she dies, along with the rest of you." he said angrily, clenching his fist.  
Gary turned to see Lil Cato was also held by a henchman, struggling.  
"He'll die as well. We'll kill all your friends.." said the Lord Commander, as he showed another henchmen was holding a gun to KVN. "We'll kill this robot here..."  
"Well...you can kill him if you really want to." said Gary, not caring.

 

 

"Enough, hand over Mooncake." he raised his hand, and the henchman squeezed Quinn tighter.  
Mooncake began to glow, beginning to unleash his fury. Gary gasped, throwing his hands up at him.

"No Mooncake! You'll kill Quinn and Lil Cato too!" he shouted. Mooncake stopped, his antennas lowering in sadness. Gary thought of an option, and nothing came to him. How would he make sure they were all safe?  
"What if...What if I give you something instead of Mooncake?" he asked, stepping forward.

 

  
"You have nothing I want." said the Lord Commander. "Besides Mooncake."  
"Well, you're not getting Mooncake. And you're not going to kill Quinn and Lil Cato. But you...you can take me." Gary pushed out the words. Everyone in the room raised their eyebrows, even Quinn. Mooncake made a noise, kicking his legs in disagreement. The tension in the room grew.  
"Why would I want you? You're nothing but a prisoner."  
"WAS a prisoner." Gary smiled. "And I can give you a bunch of reasons you would want me. Um...Let's see.." Gary thought for a moment. He could tell Quinn and Lil Cato were being squeezed and needed air.

"I...I'm hot?" he asked, shrugging. Mooncake rolled his eyes.  
The Lord Commander's mouth hung open a bit. "Um...no, that's not a reason."

 

  
"I'm John Goodspeed's son? You worked with him didn't you? Think of the things I could do for you. I could take over your work, when you die. I could be your servant, do what you want me to do. I, I'll do anything for you, as long as you leave my friends alone." he said, a hand outstretched.

The Lord Commander watched him for a moment.  
"Mooncake is the only thing I want. I need him to save my life, and open Final Space. If I open that, I will be able to continue living and I will have tons of power. You're not worthy of my time. You're nothing to me."  
"What if...Mooncake isn't the only key to opening Final Space?

 

  
Everyone looked at each other, confused.  
"Gary, what?" asked Quinn, still struggling.  
"Yes, there's another way to do it. I know about it because my father was discovering ways to close the rift. But I found this out later on. But it's a rock." he said.  
"A rock?" asked Lord Commander.

 

  
"Yes. Something else was created in the explosion, a second key. But not living, like Mooncake. It was just a rock that absorbed the remnants of the rift. But it's located far from here, on a planet." Gary pulled his gun out before anyone could react, pointing it at the Commander.

 

 

"And I'll take you to it. But you have to leave this ship, now. And none of them will be hurt or dead. You'll leave them alone, for good."  
"And how do I know you're not lying?" asked the Lord Commander.

 

  
"Well, I'm not. But if you find out I am, you can kill me and then come back for them and kill them too." smiled Gary.  
Almost a minute passed before anyone said a word. Finally, the Lord Commander raised his hand.  
"Fine. Get over here." he said harshly.  
Gary stayed put.

 

"Not until you let them go." he said. The Lord Commander growled, then snapped. The henchmen threw Lil Cato and Quinn towards the wall, where they slid down and winced in pain.

 

"Hey, I said that they were not to be hurt!" shouted Gary.  
"Whoops."  
"Grrr..." Gary growled.  
"Alright, Gary, now we need to-" Quinn stopped when Gary's metal hand was held up towards her face, quieting her. "What are y-" Quinn's eyes widened. "No, Gary. You don't actually have to do this. I thought you were just.." Quinn, KVN, Hue, and Lil Cato watched as Gary walked over to the Lord Commander, facing him. Although he was taller than him, the Lord Commander was not even remotely afraid.

 

 

  
"Contain him." said the Lord Commander. Quinn tried to step forward, but Gary held up his hand again.

  
"No, Quinn. Don't. I'm doing this for you guys. Please run. Run while you can." he said sadly.

  
Mooncake cried, and tried to go towards him.  
"No Mooncake! Just go! I love you! But please, all of you, get out of here..." Gary was trying to hold back tears. Suddenly, a henchman stepped forward with something black in his hand. He grabbed Gary quickly and snapped a collar around Gary's neck.  
"Wha-what's this?" asked Gary as the men grabbed him and began taking him towards the opening in the ship. He felt the cold, metal collar around his neck. There was a black light and a red light on the side of it.

 

  
"Oh, that's to make sure you don't get away from me. You see, I don't trust you very much. But I can see that you'd do anything for your friends. Which is a stupid move." he said as they walked into the Lord Commander's larger ship. "Friendship is a sign of weakness. That's how I view you. Weak, pathetic." he said, sitting down in his chair.  
Gary looked behind him one last time before the doors closed to the ship, and he caught of glimpse of Mooncake, Lil Cato, and Quinn.  
"Gary!" shouted Quinn.

 

  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted you guys to be safe." he said, before the doors shut and the Lord Commander's ship took off into hyperspace.

 

Gary knew this was a death mission. He just had no other idea how to save his friends. He was stuck. There was no rock that could open the rift. Mooncake was the only key, at least that anyone knew of. He was lying. But this bought him time. Well, bought them time. They had time to get as far away as possible, and Gary was going to stall as long as he could before the Lord Commander saw through his tricks and killed him. After all, the guy could dig into minds if he wanted to. Gary hoped he would wait a little while before doing that.


	2. Slave

Gary itched at the collar around his neck.  
"What does this even do?" he asked angrily. The Lord Commander looked down from his chair, then smiled.  
"Oh, it does this when you make me upset." He said. The man pulled a remote into view and pressed a red button on the end of it. Suddenly, a burst of electricity shot through Gary's body, causing him to spasm on the floor.  
"AHH!!!!" screamed Gary, writhing in pain. Once it stopped, Gary rolled over, breathing heavily. "You still want me to take you to the key, don't you?" he asked.  
"Of course. But you're not going to be treated any differently. You're mine now, after all. You said you'd do anything I want, and I want to see you suffer." he answered.  
"Damn...'" Gary hissed in pain as he pulled himself up off the floor of the ship. "Anything to keep them safe... That's what's important." he finished.  
"You know, you need to grow up." hissed the Lord Commander. "Friends will always turn their backs on you, mistreat you. They will lie to you and steal from you, all why making you think that everything is fine. Well, it's not. And the sooner you understand that, the better. You think those creatures on that ship care about you? That Infinity Guard Pilot? Please. She can do better. Mooncake? He's an alien that you offered him protection from me. That's the only reason he sticks around. Face it, you've no friends. What was this even worth?" he asked. Gary looked down at the floor.  
"Yes...You understand. You know what I am talking about. You just don't want to admit it. None of those people care about you, The Gary. Take it from me, this life is better. I have power, and I have men that follow my command at the snap of my fingers. That's the life worthy living, The Gary. Not some life hoping someone is giving a crap about you." He laughed.  
"Just let it go..." muttered Gary, before the Lord Commander gave him another shock, causing him to fall down once more.

 

Meanwhile, Quinn paced back and forth, Mooncake following her around in the air.  
"What are we going to do? We can't just let him be taken!" she shouted. Lil Cato tried to calm her down.  
"We'll find him. And then we'll slit the Lord Commander's throat." he said.'  
"Perhaps we could track their ship and follow them." said Hue.  
"No, what about Gary? He wanted us to run. I don't want to but hey, he said we could go." said KVN, attempting to eat a cookie, even though it just smashed into his metal chest.  
"No! We're not leaving him! He made that entire story up to save us. He walked straight into the Lord Commander's hands because he knew we would be freed and get a head start on getting the hell out of here. But where would we be without Gary? He's always put us first...It's time we do the same for him. We're going after him." said Quinn.  
"What will we do? This is just like many of the other times we have tried to defeat the Lord Commander" said KVN.  
"Well, this time we have someone we need to save, and it's Gary." said Quinn, and Mooncake yelled in agreement.  
"Hue, follow that ship." Commanded Quinn.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lord Commander had gone off into his chambers. The ship was still heading back to his main planet, and in the morning Gary had to take him to the "key" that didn't even exist. While the henchmen were dragging Gary to his cell, he looked along the walls of the ship. He saw the Lord Commander standing on people. For a short guy, he sure did put people under his foot. He saw a few more with the Lord Commander yelling, and some others. He was a fan of black, definitely. It was also cold. Very, very cold inside of this ship.

"So...you guys known each other long?" he asked the guards. They grunted and drug him around the corner to a dark cell. Tossing him in onto the cold floor, they slammed the doors shut, leaving him alone. 

Gary pulled himself up alongside the wall, sighing. The only light in the room was the light being given off from the collar around his neck. Sometimes he thought these things were a bit...kinky...but not this time.

He missed Quinn. He missed Mooncake, and Lil Cato. He missed Hue. But they were all safe, and hopefully flying as fast as possible away from this evil creature. Gary wanted to go with them oh so bad, but he had no other choice during the moment. They were going to kill Quinn and take Mooncake. Gary would rather die then let that happen. But he took the next best option, and decided to lie. He knew the Lord Commander would soon find out, but he wanted to stall as long as possible.  
Suddenly, heavy breathing could be heard. Gary's eyes widened as he looked up to see the Lord Commander standing there at the door, staring at him.  
"Oh....Um..Hey." Gary stuttered.

"The Gary, even though your John Goodspeed's son, you're nothing like him." he said. "You're dumb, pathetic, caring, emotional...All signs that you are weak." he said. Gary didn't respond. The older man's voice creaked, and the ship walls around them made cracking noises as it flew through space.

"But this means you might be perfect...Maybe it is a good thing that I took you." he said.  
"What do you mean?" asked Gary.

"I used to be an Infinity Guard myself. I used to get all the women, all the fame and fortune. And your dad was my best friend." he spoke, looking as if into the distance.  
"I know. We beat you up in a dream, time travel, thingy that I had." said Gary.  
"Anyway....But he always got it more. He was always one step ahead, always better than me. No one looked at me hardly once he was in the picture. Until that one day when we had to close the breach in the rift..."

Gary's fist clenched.  
"I watched him die. But the blast got me too. My face was nearly blown off...When I got back, everyone hated me for letting John die. I tried telling them that he did it on his own. But no. And eventually, I grew sick. And sicker. But this rift, oh I had been studying this rift for a long time. I learned that when it exploded, a little creature came out. Your Mooncake.."   
"Leave Mooncake alone..." Gary hissed.

"Well, he is the key to opening Final Space back up. And once opened, I can reach eternal life. I can reach everything. Everything will fall into Final Space. The end of life as we know it. But maybe life in a different form. You wait and see, it'll be great." smiled the Lord Commander.  
"I'll see nothing."

"Oh you will. What you think of it might be different though."  
"Why?"

"I know you're lying." hissed the Commander, his face turning into a scowl.  
Gary's heart nearly stopped.  
"W-Whaaat? Why would I lie?" he asked.  
"Please? A second key? No. But I thought this was a fun game. I love games." he smiled creepily.  
"What..What are you going to do?" asked Gary worriedly.

 

The red button was pushed once again. Gary's collar electrocuted him, and the man bit his lip, trying to hold in his pain. He couldn't let the Lord Commander get what he wanted. And what he wanted was to hear him cry in agony.

 

Quinn...Oh God Quinn..Please help me...he thought as another electric spasm was sent through his body.

 

"Once my ship arrives back on my planet, you're going to be rearranged." said the Lord Commander, sending one more electric shock through Gary.  
"W-What does that even mean!?" asked Gary, gasping for air.  
"I have a plan. Like I said, I like games." he shrugged. "Your friends run from me, but they don't run from you. What if Mooncake just flew right into your hands and you brought him to me? Easy." he laughed.  
"Except I'd never do that." argued Gary. He coughed, his bangs falling over his face.

"Unless you didn't have a choice what you did." said the Lord Commander, before he left around the corner. Gary sighed, rubbing his neck.  
"What did he mean by that?" he wondered.

 

...........................................................

Quinn pressed buttons on the Galaxy One, attempting to navigate. Hue helped.  
"We have to find the ship. Who knows what the Lord Commander has already done to Gary?" she said worriedly.  
"I'm trying to track them. I may have found something." said Hue.  
"Anything." said Quinn.

"Chookity..." cried Mooncake. "Chookity Pok!" he cried louder.  
"Mooncake please! We're trying the best we can!" shouted Quinn, the little green alien flying over her head.  
"I have a signal on the ship. Do you want to follow?" asked Hue.  
"Yes."

"You know, this will result in more conflict. I want to save Gary, but we may end up getting ourselves and Gary killed." he replied.  
"We have to risk it. We can't leave him like that. Gary's our friend..I...I can't lose him." said Quinn quietly.  
"Chookity!" cried Mooncake.

"Yeah. We're going to save him." smiled Quinn, patting Mooncake on the head. Quinn tried to comfort the creature, even though deep inside she was weary. This little alien was the whole reason any of this was even happening. So many had died over Mooncake. She would let him go easily. Or at least she would find a place for him to be protected. But no. Gary loved him. And so she dealt with it. Plus, Mooncake was cute.


	4. Chapter 4

A shrill scream echoed down the halls of the Lord Commander's castle as villagers strolled past, covering their ears with hoods. Painful shrieks emitting from the doors of his home was no uncommon occurrence. Deep inside past the doors and locks was a room lined with torches. Flat center was a stone table that wasn't very far off of the ground. Metal clasps held Gary's wrists and ankles to the cold table as his tormentor stood above him. Using his powers to activate the collar, another burst of electricity was sent coursing through the man's body. This time he held his cry in, his eyes closed in agony and his teeth grinding against each other.

"Does that feel good?" asked the Lord Commander, a creepy smile on his face.

"N-N-Not really..." winced Gary.

"But would you rather take it then watch Quinn or Mooncake die?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Any day." said Gary, his eyes half open.

 

Another shock was sent through, and Gary let out a small cry before closing his mouth, trying to stay still.

"I'm going to change you. I'm going to make you work for me." he said.

"B-but I told you I would do anything you wanted.." whimpered Gary.

"Maybe. How about I give you a choice?" he asked. "Bring me Mooncake."

"What? No." growled Gary.

The Lord Commander pressed the button.

 

"GNNHA...." Gary's teeth clenched together. He was breathing heavily.

"Bring me Mooncake." he commanded. The Lord Commander stepped forward.

"No. S-screw off you ugly r-raisin..." Gary answered.

"Bring me Mooncake. Bring me Mooncake alive!" he shouted.

"No!"  The Lord Commander made Gary's collar shock him longer and with more power.

"P-please..." Gary whimpered . Tears were forming in the sides of his eyes. He didn't want to cry, especially not in front of his worst enemy. Yet, the pain was becoming so much...  
"One more time...bring me Mooncake. And I will spare Quinn." he ordered.

 

Gary took in a deep breath.

"D-don't touch Quinn...I will not bring you Moon-Mooncake..." Gary prepared himself for the shock, already knowing it was coming.

The Lord Commander's eyes seemed to turn yellow.

"Fine! I gave you a chance to do this without taking over your mind! But you've lost it!" Gary's collar zapped him again, and his body spasmed, being constrained by the leg and arm restraints that held him to the table.

The Lord Commander's hands grabbed Gary's head, and he began to whisper words that Gary couldn't understand.  
"W-What are you doing?" asked Gary, struggling to free himself.

Suddenly, it felt as if someone had hit him hard in the back of the head. Darkness clouded his vision and he lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn and Hue flew the Galaxy One towards where the tracker was leading them. Gary had to be with the Lord Commander. But they noticed they were coming towards a planet instead of the ship itself.  
"Quinn, this planet is the planet that the Lord Commander rules over." he said.  
"So he's here? Weird." said Quinn.  
"I'm detecting something else. A ship is coming towards us." said Hue.  
"Where?"  
"They are nearing us quickly. They are preparing to board."

"Don't let them in! It's probably the Lord Commander." said Quinn, grabbing her gun. Lil Cato waited next to her, as did Mooncake.  
"I'll kill him soon as I see him." hissed Lil Cato.

The ship rocked, and everyone nearly fell over. Large arms grabbed ahold of the Galaxy One, pulling them into the Lord Commander's ship. A few soldiers were already preparing to board.  
"Grab your weapons! We're going to fight!" shouted Quinn. They all ran for the door to the ship. Quinn quickly reached for her gun, sweat already forming on her face. She had faced situations similar to this before, yet her stomach always felt as though there were a rock in it when she encountered deadly battles.  
A figure caught the corner of her eye and the woman swung around with speed she never had before, aiming her weapon at...Gary.

 

Quinn lowered her weapon in shock.

"Gary?" she asked, confused. Everyone else watched, surprised to see their friend.

"Yeah, it's me." he smiled, almost creepily. Dark spots could be seen underneath his eyes. 

"What are you doing here? I mean, not that I'm not thrilled to see you. I am. I just, thought you were being held prisoner. We came to rescue you Gary. We weren't going to leave you like that. You sacrificed yourself for us but we all knew we couldn't leave without you." she said, smiling.

"That's nice of you." He replied.

"Oh, well...yeah." said Quinn awkwardly. "Gary, how did you escape? We're being boarded right now, they must have followed you. Grab a weapon and we'll defend ourselves." 

Gary took a step forward, ignoring Quinn's question. He wasn't focused on anything but one creature.

"Come here, Mooncake." he said, opening his arms.

"Chookity!" Mooncake smiled, flying over. Suddenly, before Gary could reach him, Mooncake stopped. He flew back a little bit, overtaken by hesitation and worry.  
"Mooncake? It's me! Come here, friend." he said, stretching his arms out further.

Mooncake hesitated, looking back and forth between Gary and Quinn.

"Mooncake?" asked Quinn. She examined Gary one more time. She noticed something strange about his eyes, and how...bright they were. Almost white. The pupil could barely be seen. Quinn also realized Gary still wore the collar around his neck. The one they put on him before they left.

"That's not Gary." said Lil Cato. He raised his gun and aimed it at Gary. "That's Gary's body being controlled by the Lord Commander!!" he shouted angrily.

Gary stepped forward.

"No guys, it's me! The Gary! I got away from the Lord Commander and I just want to give Mooncake a hug! Is that so much to ask?" he cried, acting dramatic.  
Mooncake flew back towards the others. He could sense something wasn't right with his friend.

Gary's face turned into a scowl.

"Fine! Don't hug me then! " he shouted. "I'll just have to force you to hug me!" he cried, before running towards Mooncake.  
Quinn pointed her gun, and Gary came face to face with the end of it. He stared up at her, eyebrow raised. Quinn was shivering, and she hoped that things would be okay. Sighing, she attempted to form a small smile.  
"G-Gary, I need you to try and find yourself okay? You're not his puppet, he can't control you. Don't let him." she told him.

 

"Quinn, move so I can get to Mooncake." he answered.

 

"No, you need to step back for a second." she argued.

"Quinn, move" he commanded.

"Don't even try telling me what to do." she answered. "I'm sorry, Gary." she shoved him in the face with the gun, pushing him backwards. He toppled over, holding his face in pain.

 

"Give me Mooncake!" shouted the Lord Commander's voice from Gary. Everyone was in attack mode now. At first Gary's voice had been heard, but not anymore.  
"Let go of Gary!" shouted Quinn.

"Never! This pathetic human is mine now! He gave himself over to me! Once I capture Mooncake and use his powers to unleash Final Space and kill you all, Gary is going to be my personal slave! He'll do some of my dirty work for me...And none of you can stop me or save him! Surrender Mooncake now!" he shouted.

 

Guards began coming into the ship. Quinn aimed her gun and started shooting at them.  
"Fire back!" shouted the Lord Commander.

He made Gary grab a weapon and fire it at Lil Cato, who dodged it easily.

"Gary! Snap out of it! I know you're still in there!" shouted Quinn. Mooncake agreed.

"He's not! And he'll kill you!" shouted the Lord Commander.

 

Quinn dodged another blast, lowering herself down to get away a bit. Lil Cato fired some shots, but it was doing little damage to the guards flowing into the ship.  
"Gary, please, you have to come back. Fight this." pleaded Quinn.

"Chookity! Chookity Pok! Ooohh!!" cried Mooncake.

 

"Mh...Mooncake?" asked Gary. The Lord Commander took back over.  
"No!" shouted the Commander. "You stay where you are! Nothing is going to stop me!" Somewhere the Lord Commander activated Gary's collar, causing him to be shocked right then and there. Gary collapsed onto the floor, breathing heavily. 

"Chookity!" screamed the little green orb. Gary rubbed his neck, wincing at the burning feeling. Mooncake lowered himself down to Gary's face, but kept a short distance from him.  
"Oooohh…."Mooncake cried.

"M-Mooncake? Mooncake!" said Gary. "I..." His collar zapped him again, causing him to lower back down to the floor.  
Quinn noticed his eyes seemed to almost turn back to normal.

"You idiot! Even me taking over your body can't get Mooncake! Bring him to me!!!" he said through Gary's mouth.

"N-No!" cried Gary. Gary put his hands to his head, gasping for breath.

"Do it! Bring him to me! Bring me Mooncake!!" he shouted again. He delivered Gary another shock. Gary's body spasmed on the floor.

"N-no.." Gary sobbed, his mind almost back.

"Yes, Gary, fight it!" Encouraged Quinn. She needed a way to get to him. Some of the SAMES were fighting the guards, and Quinn saw her moment. If she could get Gary over to her side of the ship, then Mooncake could unleash his fury and blast them all out into space.

"Bring..him..to..me..you worthless human.." said the Lord Commander through Gary. Mooncake flew forth, hugging Gary with all of his might. Maybe getting Gary to remember who he was and that Mooncake loved him would bring him back to being himself.

"Grab him!" shouted the Lord Commander, and Gary's fists clenched. "Mooncake...Come here bud..." he smiled weakly, and Mooncake squished his face into Gary's cheek.  
"Chookity"

 

"I...I would never, ever let him have you bud.." said Gary. 

 

"Damnit! The Gary, you've run out of chances! I'm going to kill ever single one of you, especially your "Quinn" and I'll make her suffer when I get ahold of you both. Mooncake will be mine in the end, and there won't be anything you can do!" Somewhere out there, the Lord Commander pressed the red button, sending through the biggest electric shock the collar could deliver. Gary cried, and Quinn's eyes widened, watching her friend writher in pain. The yellowish glow from his eyes left, and he took in a deep breath, his body still shaking. His eyes closed and he fell onto the floor completely, unmoving.

Quinn saw her moment and sprinted over, grabbing him by the arms and pulling him to the other side of the ship.

 

Once over, Quinn pulled out a knife and attempted to cut the collar off of Gary. The Lord Commander sent through another shock, which managed to shock both her and Gary. She winced, but she tried to ignore the electricity coursing through her as she tried to cut the collar off his neck. The collar was thick, and it took about 30 seconds before it finally broke apart. It lay there, the light turning off.  
She gathered him in her arms and smiled.  
"You're safe now Gary." she said, before Mooncake behind her unleashed his fury, sending all of the guards out into space, killing them.


	6. Chapter 6

Gary rubbed his neck, wincing. Quinn gently touched it with her hand, trying to comfort him. Mooncake finished firing his deadly blast, then fluttered over to Gary and Quinn to check up on them.  
"Are you with us?" asked Quinn, "Is that you in there now?"  
Gary's eyes opened, and he sighed.  
"I think so. My neck hurts to bad. The freaking dumbass shocked me probably a good 50 times!" shouted Gary angrily, throwing his robotic arm in the air. Quinn noticed the collar was still on the ground. The Lord Commander was more of a psycho than she thought.  
"We need to get rid of that. It works as a tracker." said Gary. Quinn grabbed the collar and tossed it out of the ship and watched it flutter into space.  
"Hue, let's get out of here before the Lord Commander arrives here himself." she said, and the ship took off into hyperspace. Everyone quickly cleaned up the ship, trying to put everything back into place. Gary was taken to his bedroom, where Mooncake floated above him worriedly.  
"Chookity?" asked the creature. The man patted the little alien with his human hand.  
"Aw little buddy, I'm glad to see you again. I know I was only gone for a day, but that was the most painful day of my life...physical pain anyway. Watching my dad die was probably the most painful." he finished, before lying down into his bed. He pulled the covers up over him, trying to fall asleep.  
It hadn't been long since he'd left with the Lord Commander. But the horrific torture and constant shocking made his bed feel like a cloud, welcoming him to rest. "Choookity..." Mooncake gently nuzzled against him, cuddling into the bedsheets. This was his regular sleeping spot now.  
Gary was just about close his eyes when Quinn walked in. He leaned up, watching her.  
"Oh, hey." he said. Mooncake raised up, wondering what was going on.  
"Hey. I just wanted to ask...why did you do that? That only got you hurt." she said, crossing her arms.  
Gary sighed, rolling his eyes. "Ugg Quinn, it's obvious isn't it? I didn't have any other choice. I couldn't risk losing you or Mooncake or Little Cato. And they may have destroyed the ship which would of killed Hue." he answered.  
"You..I appreciate it. I do." she smiled. He smiled awkwardly in return.  
She leaned forth, giving him a kiss on the forehead.  
"Get some rest, we'll probably be on the run again soon. So it's best to take some time to relax after what happened." she said as she shut the door to his room.  
Gary felt his forehead, then turned to Mooncake.  
"Score."


	7. Chapter 7

You just can't keep running forever. Gary thought to himself. But the Lord Commander is dying. He's been dying for a few years now. When's it finally going to happen though? I thought he'd die right then and there when I first met him...but no, he's still here. Oh Mooncake, what are we going to do with you? Everywhere we go, he finds us. Everywhere we go, he's there, trying to take you away. Gary hugged the little green alien who was fast asleep in his arms.  
"He has mind control, and can control our bodies. I think that was horrible...I couldn't even think when he was in charge. And he can read minds and he has that weird power to make stuff levitate. How do we go up against that?" he asked to the snoozing green orb.  
"Chookity..." murmured Mooncake in his sleep.  
"I'll keep my promise. I'll keep you safe until I die." said Gary, squeezing him tighter.  
The ship flew on through space as they all wondered what their next move would be.


	8. End

"How are you holding up Gary?" asked Quinn, who was piloting the ship through space. Gary strolled into the main room, ruffling his hair. He yawned and scratched his neck, which was still red and sore.

"I'm fine. What about you guys? Do anything fun while I was gone?" He raised an eyebrow.

"If you think flying straight towards the enemy and worrying about someone you care about is fun, then yeah. We had a blast." replied Quinn sarcastically. Gary laughed.   
"Well, flying towards the enemy, hell yeah I find that fun. But the second part maybe not so much."

"Where's Mooncake?" Quinn asked, letting Hue take over flying the ship. She got up and put a hand on Gary's shoulder for comfort. Gary tried not to get too excited that the woman he loved was being close to him.

 

"Oh, still asleep I think?" Gary shrugged. Suddenly, a swoosh of air and a smiling face popped up in front of them.  
"Chookity!" Mooncake smiled. Gary wrapped his arms around Mooncake.

"Oh never mind he's right here."

 

Quinn gave Mooncake a long glare, and Mooncake began to feel uncomfortable.   
"Uh, Quinn? Is something wrong?" asked Gary with an eyebrow raised. Mooncake shifted in his arms to face her.  
"Chookity?"  
"Mooncake, can I talk to Gary for a moment, alone?" she asked kindly. Mooncake hesitated, then floated away into the other room.  
"Hey, you know it's funny. He can't speak words but yet he still understand us and everything." Gary realized Quinn had a serious look on her face, and she crossed her arms. "Uh oh, are you mad at me? I swear I haven't done anything bad since last week." he defended himself.

"Gary, Mooncake is going to get you killed." she began. Gary's face shifted from that of humor to confusion.  
"Mooncake has saved my life multiple times." he answered.

 

"Yes I know, and I love Mooncake. But we've been running from the Lord Commander for awhile now. We can't keep this up. We need to find a spot where Mooncake can stay, and never leave. Or....Or the other option..." Quinn trailed off. Gary's eyes widened.  
"No."  
"Gary, he's the key. The Lord Commander wants to open the rift and unleash Final Space. If there is no key..." Gary stomped his foot.  
"No! I would never ever EVER let you kill Mooncake!" he yelled.

 

Quinn sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her face.  
"Quinn, I love you. But that is the stupidest, and the only stupid idea I've ever heard you say. I'm sorry. But there's no way I could do that to Mooncake."  
"I just don't want to see you get killed." Quinn said sadly.  
"And what about me? I don't want to see any of you get hurt or killed, and that includes Mooncake! We can keep this up. We can try and kill the Lord Commander or just run until his disease kills him."  
"Gary, do you not remember Nightfall?" asked Quinn.  
"Of course I remember Nightfall. Older, yet still hot version of you from a different timeline." he answered.  
"Right. And you remember why she was here?"  
"To change a few things?"

"And what were those things?"

Gary looked at his feet.  
"She said when I left, the Lord Commander killed me. Mooncake got upset about it and opened Final Space because he was angry."  
"Right."

 

"But that was then! She prevented that from happening. What's to worry about?" he asked.  
"Gary what if something happens to you again? Everyday out here is a struggle! If you die, Mooncake will most likely still lose it and open the rift! Mooncake is a sweet creature but his existence is a danger to everyone." Quinn finished. Gary's eyes began to water.  
"No, Gary. Don't cry, I just worry about this. This is a serious issue. I just don't want to see you get hurt or killed. We've come a long way and I don't want everything to end." Quinn gave him a kiss on the cheek. Gary hugged her gently.

"You sacrificing yourself to the Lord Commander was enough to make me realize you're willing to put everyone else's life before yours. But that's not always a good thing, because Mooncake loves you the most. If we lose you, we lose the universe." Quinn nudged her cheek into his shoulder, and he put a hand on her head.  
Gary turned his head towards the window, watching the stars pass by the ship quickly. Something inside of him was hurting, and his chest felt like his heart was going to crumble into pieces.  
"Quinn..." he began, "If somehow, I do die, or am about to die, bring Mooncake to me." he spoke. She raised her head and looked at him.

"What?"

 

"If I'm dying, let Mooncake come to me. Before I die...I'll...I'll kill him." 

"Gary..."

"If I end up dying I'll kill Mooncake, and we'll die together. I don't want him to destroy the universe that we've been working so hard to save. I'll hate it . I'll hate it so much but if it truly comes down to it, I'll take him with me." Gary began to cry softly, and Quinn squeezed his arm.  
"Quinn, and if I die instantly or Mooncake can't get to me, I want you to kill him for me. Kill him for me if I die." he said , almost a whisper.  
"I will." Quinn hugged him tightly.  
"T-Thank you, Quinn." Gary sniffled.

"I'll hate it too. I love Mooncake. But the universe comes first if he is going to destroy it." she spoke.  
"Y-yeah.." Gary sniffled. "Q-Quinn? I just wanted you to know that I love you, okay?" he said, looking at her. She pulled back from the hug and looked into his green eyes.  
"I know." she smiled. She wiped a tear from his cheek.  
The two hugged again.  
"Gary?" she asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you too."

.................................................


End file.
